


The Promise of a Good Time

by ChibiTabatha



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Glanni has a bit of a moment, I put feelings in here when there wasn't supposed to be, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but he's okay, it's better for it really, Íþró is a sweety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Their bodies promise each other a good time, do they follow through on it or is it just a passing moment.





	The Promise of a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my pile of WIPs I needed to finish and here it is, tada! PORN! I hope you guys like this, I had a bit of trouble with it and at first I wanted it to be just like a carnal coupling but then the feelings came out and I think its much better for it. Thanks for sticking with me!

Hips ground into his, “You're such a tease Glæpur.”  
  
His nails glid sharply down the expanse of back holding him in place, “Hardly.”  
  
“Isn't that why you're always pushed up flush against me?” a sharp snap of Íþró’s hips into his again had him stifling a moan in the crook of his neck.  
  
“Not my fault you enjoy it so much. Who said I was interested in you?” he growled lowly biting into tan flesh.  
  
“Clearly you must be considering the state you're in,” an appreciative hum as the other man slid a hand into his open shirt.  
  
“Can't a man just want to have a good time?” Glanni used the opportunity to push the elf away from him, dropping to the floor.  
  
The shorter man snarled and surged forward, “A good time? I do hope you don’t intend to fight me tooth and nail. I might think you don’t want this.”  
  
One of his wrists was held in the strong grip of the shorter man, “But biting and scratching are so much fun.” He barely grazed a finely manicured tip across the other’s jaw line.  
  
Once again he was hoisted up into the other’s strong grip, pressed flush against the wall behind them. “I can already feel the lines on my back, I could live with more,” the elf nipped at his neck.  
  
Rocking his hips into the length pressed against him earned a stuttering groan. “Eager are we?” he hummed into one of those slightly pointed ears. Dragging his tongue across the outer shell.  
  
“You’ve already spoken of a good time, hard to ignore that fact,” a deep rumble started up in his chest, the timbre of his voice dropping an octave.  
  
The ease with which the elf used to lift and hold him was arousing, the vibrations from deep in the other man’s chest causing his own pulse to thunder in his ears. “Then why on earth are we still dressed  _ elf _ ,” he punctuated the word with a soft nip to that pointed ear. The shorter man ground his hips into the criminal’s, a small whine being pulled from his lips. Glanni could tell the man was trying not to rut against him, he was riling him up quite a bit. “Why don’t you put me down and we can shed our clothes hmmm?” he mouthed the sensitive cartilage on one side, and gently traced his nails along the other.  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn held his waist while setting him down softly. Considering the elf was far more undressed than he was, he quickly shed his button-down. The elf was watching him, arousal glazing his blue eyes. Moving over to the edge of the bed he sat down. He unbuttoned and unzipped his skinny jeans, before beckoning the other man closer. The shorter man unbuckled his pants, but like the taller man, kept them on.   
  
Grabbing the elf’s chin he brought their mouths together for a kiss. They both fought for dominance, mapping each other’s mouths and lips. The shorter man ended up falling to his knees between Glanni’s long legs. When they parted the shorter man’s lips were spit slick and darker from kissing. Running a thumb across his bottom lip, Glanni hummed, “Such pretty lips, I wonder what they might feel like.”  
  
A shuddering breath escaped the shorter man, he probably hadn’t expected the tables to turn. Probably expected that since he had all the strength he would take the lead. Not like it looked like the elf was going to complain. His tongue darted over his lower lip and his hands rested on Glanni’s hips. An unimpressed look crossed his sharp features, “Are you going to make me wait forever?”  
  
The elf shook his head before tugging the pants from Glanni’s hips. As soon as the criminal lifted slightly his pants slipped free of his smaller frame. His swollen length bobbed slightly in the cool air. His pants barely made it past his knees before a warm hand was on him, pumping once firmly. “Better Glæpur?” the elf’s blown pupils locked onto him.   
  
“I believe you were going to use your mouth hero,” he raised an eyebrow at the other. Running a hand through the dirty blonde hair and tracing a nail along the shell of his ear drew a shiver from the smaller. Warm breath rushed over the head of his dick, a small pink tongue darting out to taste the pre gathering at the tip. That same pink tongue darted across kiss bruised lips before they wrapped around his length. Bobbing once over his sensitive tip, the tongue working over the head drew out a soft gasp from painted lips.  
  
This wasn't the elf’s first rodeo, he sucked dick like a champion. Sliding over his length with slick sounds, his tongue working the shaft and head. Glanni’s head fell back with a moan as his length squeezed into the slick tunnel of the hero’s throat. Íþróttaálfurinn swallowed around his throbbing cock and Glanni instinctively grabbed onto the scalp of the other. Drawing the shorter off him was harder than he thought it would be, the elf’s tongue working him until the very last second. “Slow down there cowboy, don’t want to lose my load too soon,” he panted staring into lust darkened blue eyes.  
  
Íþró stood, letting his pants slide down his legs and kicking them off. Instinctively the criminal’s eyes were drawn to the hero’s own aching member. The tip shining with his own pre, the man approached him, looming over him. “Scoot back,” the usually chipper tone was replaced by something far hungrier. Glanni did as told, scooting back on the bed, kicking his own pants off as well. Soon enough the athletic man was on top of him again, his mouth searing against his. Their bare lengths barely brushed against each other and Glanni bucked up into the heat the other was radiating like a furnace. “Now who’s eager?” the elf chuckled dragging his own tongue over the shell of the taller’s ear.  
  
“My jacket,” Glanni gasped as Íþró bit along his collar, “it-it has what we need.” As soon as the shorter was up, cold air rushed over him. His grey eyes watched as the hero rifled through his jacket procuring a small bottle of lube and a condom.  
  
As soon as the heat settled into his space once more he glanced up at the dark look on the other’s face, “What?”  
  
“What were these for Glæpur?” the items in question were held up.  
  
“Everyone has needs, can’t a guy go out and have fun?” he leveled the other with a flat look. “Of course if you don’t want to keep going I can just go back to my original plan instead of having you hunt me back to my hotel for the world’s oddest interrogation.”  
  
The ensuing kiss was all teeth and tongue, pressing him down into the mattress as the other plundered his mouth. The cap popping open echoed in the space between them, cool slick fingers probing his tight ring of muscles. He gasped into the hot mouth above him as the first digit slipped past his entrance, probing and pressing into him slowly. He was being agonizingly slow, pressing in and pulling out slowly. Pressing down on the intruding finger caused the man above him to still slightly. The hero shifted and pressed kisses to the taller’s shoulder as a second finger pressed in along side the first. With two fingers now the pressed slightly furtherer and crooked right into his sweet spot. Pleasure shot through him like lightning as he pushed down on the slick fingers scissoring him open. Shortly a third joined the first two and the stretch felt slightly more uncomfortable but not painful. Again the elf brushed his prostate and he writhed against the solid wall of muscle holding him down on the bed.   
  
When those fingers drew away from him he let out another soft whine. The shorter chuckled slightly before drawing away from the pale man. Again cold air pressed down on him from all sides, this time the sound of the foil wrapper from the condom sounded in the room. Glanni pressed his eyes closed, for some reason it suddenly felt like too much. Everything was too much. His chest hitched as he struggled for air.  
  
A warm hand pressed against his cheek, “Glanni breathe, it’s okay. Do you want me to stop?” He shook his head even as tears threaten to spill from behind his closed eyes. “I need you to breathe, please,” the hero’s voice was soft and soothing. Walking him through breathing, slow and steady. “Can you open your eyes and look at me?” he nodded slightly before cracking open his watery eyes. A genuine smile that could warm anyone on a cold day split across the man’s face, “There are those fierce grey eyes.”  
  
A wet laugh escaped his lips, “Not so fierce now.”  
  
“But still quite lovely.”  
  
Glanni could feel his heart stopping, what was that just now. The look must have been on his face because the hero’s smile was soft and warm. Slowly he pressed a kiss to the corner of the criminal’s damp eye, “Anyone would be captivated by these eyes. I would think plenty of men and women would want to have those eyes looking solely at them.”  
  
“What?” he definitely lost his silver tongue there.  
  
This time the chuckle from the hero was more genuine, “You’re attractive Glanni.” The man shifted, “This should be proof enough,” his latex covered length pressed against his thigh.  
  
Glanni swallowed the lump in his throat, trying and searching for the words to say. “Then what are we waiting for?” the familiar confident smirk made its way onto his face.  
  
“Alright, but if it’s too much, tell me,” Íþróttaálfurinn stared down at the criminal a moment longer before pressing a soft kiss to painted lips. Popping open the lube once more he slicked up his fingers. Pressing gently into Glanni’s hole once more, he slowly worked his fingers into him, gently brushing his prostrate on occasion. This time when Íþró pulled away, he held onto the thinner man’s hips, adjusting their positions. When the elf pressed against his entrance he couldn’t help but gasp and arch his back. The elf slowly pressed in, fingers digging into thin hips. The stretch burned, the elf filling him slowly. When the hero was fully sheathed they both stilled, watching the other in silence.   
  
Glanni lifted a shaking hand up to wrap around the tan neck above him, pulling the other down for another kiss. As soon as their lips locked, the elf shifted, pulling away and softly rocking his hips into the other. The criminal’s gasp was lost into the mouth over his. Taking that as the okay, Íþró rocked his hips against the other’s building a gentle momentum as they kissed.   
  
He needed more, more friction, more power, more of the hero in general. “More,” their lips parted, his voice soft and breathy. With the elf slightly further away, the angle of penetration shifted, and he brushed that magical spot. Glanni arched, a moan spilling from his lips as his fingers tangled in the sheets underneath him. His chest heaved for each breath as the other hit the spot again and again, but it still wasn’t enough. “H-harder,” he managed to get out.  
  
The hips against his stilled slightly, before the grip on his hips changed and the other slammed into him. Glanni’s hands fisted at the sheets as the elf adopted the punishing pace against his prostate. He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, and if the slightly uneven thrusts gave anything away, the elf was chasing after his own. A warm hand wrapped around his weeping, neglected dick. Arching up into the warmth, the hero pumped him jerkily, trying desperately to match the pace of his thrusts and failing miserably. “Gl-Glanni,” he rasped out before letting out a shuddering moan, the cock inside him twitching like crazy.   
  
He let out a soft whine, he could feel his orgasm right there, he shifted his hips upwards. Íþró began stroking him in earnest and his orgasm rocked through him, painting his own chest. They stayed that way for only a moment before the hero slowly pulled out of the criminal, both groaning at the sensation. The shorter man hobbled away from the bed towards the attached bathroom, out of sight. Glanni untangled his hand from the sheets, listening to the other man move around the bathroom. The water ran softly for a moment before the sounds of footsteps drew closer. When had he closed his eyes? Opening them slowly as the bed beside him dipped down slightly, “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Tired,” he mumbled as a soft, damp cloth was slowly pressed against the skin of his chest.  
  
The hero laughed as he wiped up the mess on his chest. “As you should be,” he smiled at the other before shifting to press the cloth gently against Glanni’s spent dick. Glanni gasped at the over stimulation, the other muttering a soft apology as he slowly cleaned the other.  
  
As the elf moved to help wipe the access lube from his legs and entrance Glanni peered at him sleepily, “Why are you doing this?”   
  
The cloth hesitated a moment before a final wipe and Íþró stood, “Because I want to.”  
  
This time he closed his eyes as the other returned the cloth to the bathroom. When the other returned and he could hear the sound of clothing rustling he huffed slightly. “What are you doing?” he didn’t open his eyes, instead rolling over onto his side.  
  
“I figured… You would… I should…” Íþróttaálfurinn struggled to find his words.  
  
“Shut up and get in the bed,” he patted the space beside him. “Also grab the blanket, I’m getting cold.”  
  
This time a genuine laugh escaped the hero, “Of course Glanni.” The bed dipped beside him as the blanket was pulled over him. “Going to sleep, at a regular time?” he could hear the smile on the other’s face.  
  
“Shut up and go to sleep you infuriating elf. We can talk about this in the morning,” he huffed.  
  
The shorter man pulled Glanni into his arms, the warmth radiating off him and warming his cool skin. “Alright. Good night Glanni, sweet dreams,” he pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. Glanni mumbled a response that vaguely simulated what the elf said to him before sleep took him in it’s grasp.


End file.
